沈黙 Silence
by volk-krosh
Summary: Shizuru gets the craving for something unusual and as usual there's someone to satisfy such cravings. ShizNat Oneshot. Fluff


This was an afternoon just like any other really, one more the Kaicho had to stay late trying to get everything together, not that she minded but somehow she felt the itch of wanting to try something new. Having cravings as childish as this really bugged her making her feel like a child, which she wasn't. Of course not.

She was a well collected young woman, not a child. She wasn't even a teenager, no, she was something beyond that, nevertheless this itch wouldn't simply go away, so as time went by it simply grew and got bad enough to not let her continue her work effectively, this of course wasn't something she was willing to allow, so she decided that the best way to stop this would be to take a small break and so at just the right moment her cellphone vibrated in her pocket.

"_Meet me by the juice machine"_

Of course she would, she wasn't sure how this always happened in just the right moments, but she was glad it did. Very glad.

It took the Kaicho only a couple of minutes to collect all of her papers and place them in a neat pile in one of the drawers of her desk and only a couple more to make it downstairs to the point she was summoned, once there she saw a familiar shape already waiting for her which she greeted affectionately.

"I didn't think you'd come so fast, Shizuru" she said teasingly

"Of course I would hastily set off to meet a lady when requested with such vehemence" Shizuru wouldn't ever allow an opportunity to tease Natsuki escape her.

"Oi! I only told you to meet me here, nothing more!" Blushing already Natsuki couldn't come up with a better reply for Shizuru's teasing.

After a few seconds standing Shizuru's smug, Natsuki decided to at least have some small talk with the demon woman "So… why did you **really** come?"

"Oh, Natsuki doesn't think I'd come for the mere pleasure of having her in my day at least once?" Shizuru spoke in such a tone Natsuki was unsure whether she was really offended or not, yet before she was even able to think of something to say the Kaicho smiled and talked once more "In fact, I wanted to try something a little different today and your message was rather opportune, see I think I would like to try one of these strange juices today instead of having only tea"

Natsuki stared at her for a couple of minutes while she tried to chose one of the pictures on the machine, she couldn't believe just how "trying something different" could be satisfied by trying some kind of juice (of course she didn't even consider how "different" for her it would be to try a different bran of mayo, but that's besides the point. Its mayo!).

She walked around the corner to where she had left her bike to retrieve a purple helmet and as soon as she turned back around the corner she threw it at Shizuru who catched it without even trying. Her HiME reflexes where unchanged which made Natsuki smile, she loved seeing how strong and ready her partner was, Shizuru didn't take more than two seconds before she was standing next to Natsuki with the helmet on only waiting to get the cue to get on the vehicle behind her.

They rode together at the kind of speed Natsuki loved and Shizuru enjoyed only because of how close she got to be to Natsuki and how much she enjoyed it. She was the kind of woman who always knew what to do and say and the only moments when she was truly happy about that was when she could make her little wolf smile if only for a second.

They went through the road that had the best view of Fuuka's surroundings, this was a bittersweet path that gave them both memories of their best adventures yet and it was also the place that Natsuki's bike knew best, she had taken this same road on her own so many times she was unable to express Shizuru how happy she was to be able ride it with her now because this meant much more to her than simply being able to share her intimacy, this was a promise she was making to Shizuru, the promise of loving until the sun dimmed and the ocean dried, this to her meant that she would always be by her side no matter what, if Shizuru had gone through as much as she had just for her, then she would be the faithful canine that roared as her child and stand next to her love for as long as it was humanly possible.

This is what was going through Natsuki's mind as they reached a peak on the mountains, Natsuki hadn't really planned to go there, her thoughts had somehow taken over her mind and her hands had lead them here while she wasn't looking. As they dismounted she figured this was just as good of a place as any other and the more she looked around the better it seemed, the trees were tall and the sun was straight ahead of them, the sea under their feet reflected the light beautifully and gave them an even more romantic view.

They sat on the grass as they watched the water move, the birds fly. Natsuki laid against Shizuru and started talking without even noticing, as she thought her lips simply moved at their own accord "you know… sometimes you're simply annoying, sometimes I wonder why you do the things you do, sometimes I just want to tell you to stop, but I can't, sometimes I just take things to far, sometimes I'm annoying too, sometimes I'm nothing **but **annoying, and I know, I know you say you don't mind… but also, sometimes I just wish I could grow up a little more and tell you all the things I think about, even if sometimes you make me talk more than I'd like to. Sometimes I just wish I could tell you things… things like how you always know how to make me laugh, how no one knows more about me than you… how no one else is able to share my sadness and my will to live… how you have the gift of calming other people, listening to them… how you can make me feel at peace… how you can make me forget so many things, even my fear of the darkness… how you're the only person who could ever understand this and believe it… because you're the one person who always believes in me… how there's no one like you who apologizes even when she doesn't have to, who helps me walk… how you're the only person I know I can always count on, how safe it makes me feel that I know that years will go by and you'll always be thinking of a plan to make the dreams we dreamt before we went to bed come true, and that we don't even need to talk to look into each other's eyes and know that nothing and no one will ever tear us apart… and sometimes I wish I didn't go on talking when I maybe shou…" unable to continue talking, Natsuki kissed the woman who now pressed her lips fiercely into hers, feeling the moisture on their cheeks they wrapped their arms around each other…

_Sometimes not knowing what to say is the best thing that can happen to you… or to someone else_


End file.
